The Story of Sasuke Uchiha
by Eragonfyre72
Summary: Sasuke lives in a world where nobody understands what he's been through.He just keeps to himself and gets top grades.What happens when he finds something relevant to his past?Will he go after it?Or will he leave it?First story please review!p.s. i am a gu
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

No Chance

The Valley

"Shit! Oh no Orochimaru! Nooooo!!", yelled Jiraiya. The soon to be Legendary Sanin were battling the greatest monster to ever invade the Hidden Leaf Village: the monstrous Nine tailed Fox. The battle was taking place just outside the village. The surviving Anbu, Jonin, and the other ninjas from the village were fighting the beast full on with all their might. The unfortunate villagers who had suffered from the power of the beast were laying, lifeless on the ground. The blood pooling around the bodies was gleaming in the moonlight. It seemed the villagers had no chance until one heroic ninja came along. It was one man named Fugaku Uchiha. He was running at the enormous monster that towered over him.

He made a great leap and landed on the Fox's back. He looked down at the Jonin and Special Ops ninja below. Just then they realized he had the legendary ultimate mangekyo. This amazing eyesight has all of the powers of every sharingan combined. Fugaku jerked his head away from the bystanders and jumped farther up the canines back. A strange blue light began to emanate from the mans hand. Then soon after came a large chirping sound.

"Fugaku!"

He paid no attention to Jiraiya. He plunged the ball of chirping chakra into the back of the giant's neck. It roared, And howled with pain. It lingered for a moment and was dizzy. Another man then came. He grabbed onto the tail and swung out onto the head. He made a very complicated number of hand signs and pulled out an inscripted scroll. He bit his thumb and wiped it across the writings. There was a _bang_ and the fox was gone. But the scroll that the man held was glowing red.

There was a lot of gasping, not only because the man who held the scroll was gone but because the scroll was vibrating.

"We will always remember you Namikaze." Fugaku saluted and was off.

* * *

The Forest

As Fugaku galloped along the branches of the trees he thought about what Namikaze had instructed him to do.

"_Get to the hospital in Konoha. There ask for a blond boy. Put the Nine Tailed Fox into the child. _

_Lock the beast into him with the unbreakable seal. From there travel to the Third Hokage's residence and tell him that the Fox has been defeated but there have been several casualties."_

_"Wait"Fugaku had asked when Namikaze had recited the plan. "Firstly, I cannot let you die. And secondly, I have a little boy, why don't we put the Kyubbi into him? If he did have the Kyubbi in him he would be the best ninja to ever live."_

_"That is correct",Namikaze had responded when faced with this argument,"But the boy is my son and the Fox is of my doing so do what I need you to do...please."_

Fugaku recalled this memory very clearly as if it had occurred five minutes ago, in actuality they had been talking by the gate to the village five and a half hours ago. The strategy they had made was a fairly good one and they were ready to execute it when they reached the valley in which the ninja were fighting the Kyubbi.

Fugaku was nearly at the gates. He could see the 10 foot tall doors growing nearer. He stopped in front of them and pushed them open. He slid through them in a second. He sprinted through the village toward the hospital. The scroll was beginning to vibrate and shake. He leapt from building to building.

'_A little farther', _he thought. The parchment was shaking violently now. He could see the hospital. He soared in through the window of the exact floor of Namikaze's son. He crept into the nursery and immediately spotted the boy with bright blond hair. He stalked over to the boy.

He looked into the child's eyes. They were pure and innocent. Fugaku suddenly felt guilt wash over him like a tidal wave. He had nice baby blue eyes and pointed blond hair that jetted up out of his head. He was sobbing silently but when he saw Fugaku he stopped immediately. He looked up at him and cooed and at reached his arms out at the same time as if wanting to be lifted by the man. Fugaku felt as if his heart had just been struck by a thousand white hot knives. He couldn't bear to look anymore so he started to proceed with sealing the Kyuubi into the boy.

"I apologize Naruto, for the curse I am setting upon you." Fugaku bit his thumb and pulled out another scroll. He opened it upon the boys belly and hummed a long string of incantations for the seal.

He placed the now horrifyingly shaking scroll on the open parchment. There was a great flash of blood red light which subsided into a steady flaring blue. Fugaku stared at the boy and when he could no longer bear it, departed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

No Happiness

The Third Hokage's Residence

Fugaku reached the third Hokage a few minutes after he sealed the fox into the boy. He knocked on the door quickly and before the Hokage had said 'Come in' he burst into the room.

"Hokage-sama I have an urgent message from the valley and news of the Fox."

"Yes? What is it?", Sarutobi replied wearily.

"The Fox has been eliminated but many villagers are wounded and dead.", Fugaku informed him in one breath, "Namikaze is...is...dead.", Fugaku was on the verge of tears. They had been best friends since the academy. They had been on the same squad and always helped each other out, but when Fugaku had heard his friend was going to risk his life, he couldn't stand it. But seeing Namikaze, the person he held dearest, die was more than he could handle.

"I am very sympathetic for your loss. It will me mortifying for his friends to hear. And with that boy at such a young age. It must be ripping you apart. I send my condolences."

"Thank you Hokage-sama.", He bowed low and left the room. In the distance he could hear the surviving ninja making their way back home. He made his way out of the building and started to run back home.

Home

_Four Years Later_

Fugaku had just arrived home from a very difficult S-ranked mission. His oldest son had wanted to fight. His name was Itachi. He was only nine and was already done with the Academy. Sasuke, his youngest son was only 4. He was getting taught by his older brother and knew how to do a few simple jutsu's. He was so proud of them. He loved his family so much. His wife, Mikoto, was beautiful beyond belief. She stayed at home with the boys while he went on missions and protected the village.

He had made it to his home. He slid open the door careful not to wake anyone up.

"Daddy!!", yelled little Sasuke. Itachi had run up and hugged his father also.

"Hello Sasuke-kun. Hello Itachi-kun.", He embraced them both tightly and let go to hug his wife. "Hello Mikoto-sai.", He kissed her and said, "Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun, it's very late time for bed."

They groaned but did not disobey. The boys slouched of to bed and then there was a yell of, "I'll race you upstairs!", and then, "No fair! You're bigger and faster and your bed is closer than mine!!", There was a series of rumbles and clatters and then a swish of blankets as they jumped into bed. The parents trudged upstairs to say goodnight to their to little boys. Fugaku to Itachi, Mikoto to Sasuke.

"Father I'm happy you're home!", Itachi half yelled, half whispered.

"Me too Itachi, me too.", He kissed Itachi's forehead and whispered, "Good night."

"Good night."

Meanwhile Mikoto was singing a short lullaby to Sasuke.

"Mommy, are you glad Daddy's home?"

"Of course I am Sasuke-kun."

"That's good 'cauz I am too!", He made a wide grin and kissed his mother.

"Good night Sasuke-kun."

"Nighty night Mommy!", Fugaku came into Sasuke's room with a smile on his face.

"Hi Daddy.", Exclaimed Sasuke in a sing-song voice, "Me and Mommy are happy you came back home!!"

"I'm happy I came home too Sasuke-kun. I wanted to watch you and Itachi-kun grow into men."

"I'll be a big strong man Daddy! I'll have Chidori and Fireball Jutsu and every thing that you've got!", He declared happily.

"I know you will son, I know you will.", He hugged Sasuke and got up off his knees. It stung to get up because of the rushing of the blood back to his kneecaps.

"Good night Daddy."

"Good night Sasuke-kun.", Fugaku trotted out of the room and made his way downstairs. Mikoto was still saying good night to Itachi.

"Mother?", Itachi asked fondly.

"Yes Itachi-kun?"

"Do you think I'm going to grow up to be like father?", He asked again.

"I know you will. You and Sasuke-kun will be very strong.", Mikoto answered back.

"Well I can't wait until you see me grow up!", He laughed a bit loudly.

"Me either. Good night Itachi-kun."

"Sleep well!", He said back. Mikoto walked back down the stairs and trudged warily into her room. She changed into her night gown and got into bed. As she laid there she could hear the boys heavy breathing from straight above and she saw that Fugaku was already asleep.

_Poor man. Gone from his family for three weeks. He must be exhausted. All that fighting. Who was it that was so lethal? He said something about a giant snake and a man with long black hair. Best not worry. We should all just be glad he's home._

And with that she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
